Bubbles
by Miyu-sama
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot, it’s about two years that Sasuke is back and nearly everything turned back to normal… well, except Sasuke’s image of wishes. But what have bubbles to do with it?


**Bubbles**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto. Damn, this sucks_.

Summary: _SasuSaku One-shot, it's about two years that Sasuke is back and nearly everything turned back to normal… well, except Sasuke's image of wishes. But what have bubbles to do with it?_

**A/N: Don't worry, my dear readers, I'm coming up with the final chapter of my multi-chapter ff asap, but I'm still working on it. Damn, why am I not born as a native-speaker… damn those dictionaries to hell.**

Uchiha Sasuke walked down all the way to the training grounds. It was a Sunday and the only day team Kakashi is off missions. But he was never really the relaxed type of guy, always thought that he needed to be the best. That's why the seventeen year old sole-survivor of the Uchiha-Clan rushed towards the training ground: He would get mad otherwise.

He was Jounin now, as expected of the prodigy he passed both Chuunin and Jounin exam in a short amount of time. 'I'm better than you are, Itachi, you know? Oh, I'm sorry, you won't hear me, you're burning in hell.' He smirked while thinking about the man he hated for so long and finally got to kill. By now, he was about half a minute away from the training grounds, he just came around the corner when he saw it. Or better, her. Haruno Sakura. His ever-smiling team-mate and Konoha's best kunoichi. 'What exactly does she do?' Sasuke wondered because she sat unmoving in between those bluish-violet flowers he sometimes was annoyed by for their blossoms somehow ended up in his hair. 'Stupid wind, stupid flowers… why am I even bothering? I should be training right now!' He scolded himself. Just then, the pink-haired ninja moved. He didn't know if she tolerated him or if she just didn't notice, but he found himself frozen on the place he stood as soon as he saw what Sakura did. She blew in the wind. 'How stupid does she get? I thought she told me yesterday she would go shopping with Ino. Wait, why do I remember this all of a sudden?' The Uchiha was confused. Indeed, Sakura blew in the wind, but was that all she did? The raven-haired shinobi recognized a glittering object, floating in front of her. 'What is… ah, whatever let's rush on and hope she didn't notice us watching.' The ninja thought and was about to go, when a female voice said: "Nice weather, Sasuke-kun, isn't it? How about coming to me and explain why you keep staring, poorly hidden behind a tree?" 'Great, she did see me. How am I going to tell her?' "Hn." The Sharingan-user then answered in the usual monotone.

"Come, come." Sakura patted on the grass right next to her, as if to offer it like a seat to him. He sat down and looked at her. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at? Anything wrong?" The medic-nin asked, touching her face suspiciously. "No. What are you doing here, didn't seem like you're training." "No, surely not. Originally, Naruto and Sai wanted to come, too, but they had to cancel because Tsunade-shishou sent for them and well… I ended up here, with my bubbles." She blushed a little. "Bubbles? You mean you have been sitting here for hours and you were only blowing bubbles?" He quirked an eye-brow at her. "Why not so? It is fun." She smirked and Sasuke had the strong feeling she was laughing at him inside her mind. "Hn." He commented her statement and laid down beside her, gazing at the clouds. Suddenly there were many bubbles around him. Although Uchiha Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt truly happy looking at them. He must have started to unconsciously smile because he heard a small chuckle beside him. "You know what I was once told? Bubbles are like shooting stars. You can wish upon on them." "Hn." "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun." "How?" The shinobi queried. "How what?" Sakura was a bit out of it. "How do I make a wish upon a bubble?" He mumbled, flushing a light shade of red. "You have to blow bubbles and choose a certain one, then you have to tell your wish in silence. The most important thing is that you have told your wish before the bubble has vanished into thin air." A soft smile played around her rosy, soft-looking lips. "Have a try?" She questioned barely audible for him to hear, while handing him the soapsuds. He grabbed it, his hand brushed against hers. Each of them blushed, each bush went un-noticed by the other. The raven-haired Jounin took a deep breath in and blew the bubbles. It were like a thousand, a proof that he has specialized in fire attacks. There were even rumours telling the Uchiha's first word had been Katon, but let's ignore that. Sasuke had chosen a bubble. A tiny one, the most shining little bubble the Sharingan-holder had ever seen. He smirked as the bubble burst.

After Sakura had her try done, Sasuke offered her his hand to stand up and spar a little bit. Unexpectedly, Sakura tripped and knocked the Uchiha down with her body, her lips on his. It was an accident, but neither of them pulled away, at least not until air became really necessary. "My wish… first kiss wit Sas-" The pink-haired Hokage's apprentice had whispered until she noticed she had told it aloud. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized, blushing madly and avoiding the fire user's eyes. "Hn." He replied thoughtfully. "I think you were right. The bubbles do fulfil wishes."

Haruno Sakura looked at her team-mate, her mouth slightly agape.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it. And here's a question I won't decide on myself…**

**Shall my next multi-chapter story be**

**a high-school fic**

**a summer school fic**

**a summer camp fic**

**a festival fic**

**I will also accept pairing requests, but I'd like you to have a look at my profile to see which pairings I write. I'll make an author's note then, to let you know what it'll be.**

Bye for now,

**_Miyu_**


End file.
